Blood Brothers
by OseanSoldier
Summary: Two Zoroark brothers must survive being constantly hunted for their power. That is until a mysterious savior offers them a proposition to escape their hunters, but lose their world.
1. Hunted

Blood Brothers

Chapter 1: Hunted

* * *

"Come on Alex! Run faster!"

"I'm running as fast as I can! These guys just won't give up!"

"I know, I know! Just keep running!" A Zoroark yelled over his shoulder as he ducked beneath a tree branch in an all-out sprint through a forest.

"How did they find us in the first place? I thought we lost them a month ago!" A slightly shorter Zoroark called out from just behind him.

"I don't know! I just wish they would let us live in peace! I am sick of hiding and running!"

"Lancer, I think they are gaining on us!"

As to reinforce his point, a column of flame shot over his head forcing him to the trip and fall on the forest floor. This lead to him sliding across the rough ground before hitting a tree head first.

"Alex!" Lancer called out as he skid to a halt and turned around to go help his brother. He was just a few feet from his unconscious sibling when an electrified net struck him and pinned him to the ground.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lancer screamed out in pain as the electrical currents coursed through his body. He gritted his teeth and glared at the person responsible for his suffering.

She had always been a pain. Most of the other goons that had tried to catch them were annoying at best because of their lack of anything that resembled skill... aside from the very first attack, a day he doesn't like to remember. There had been a few close calls, but someone or something always came to their rescue. He didn't know who or what it was, as it never showed itself. This had only happened a handful of times as he and Alex had been able to escape or beat back their pursuers. Still… this woman on the other hand… always quick and efficient, she and the henchmen she employed always seemed on step ahead of them. She was a recent addition in the number of people trying to catch him and his brother, but she was by far the most worrisome.

The grey haired woman jumped off her Salamence and started toward him, he couldn't see her eyes because of some weird glasses she wore. There was a very noticeable smirk on her face as she knelt down over him. Lancer just let out a low growl in response.

"Well, well, well, it would seem as if I have finally caught the two of you," the Pokémon hunter said, "You two have been a massive set back in my operation. Taking up far too much time and resources to catch, but it would appear as if my clients are willing to pay a fortune for the two of you, so it will be worth it. I don't know why they want so much for two normal Zoroarks. Guess it is just because your species is so rare.

This bit cause Lancer to smirk a bit, _'Normal,' _he thought, _'oh how misinformed you are.'_

Lancer continued to growl at the woman as he focused what little energy he had left into his right paw. After a few seconds a knife materialized in his paw.

"Your illusions don't work here. You are mine now," the human mocked.

'_Illusions don't do this,' _Lancer thought as he used the knife to cut the net in half and leap out toward the grey haired woman. The shock present on her face and all the others that had surrounded him was priceless, but Lancer was too focused on the person directly in front of him to notice. It only took him a split second to get behind the Pokémon hunter, pin her arms on her back, and hold the very real knife to her neck.

"_I can assure you that this knife is no illusion,"_ Lancer said straight into her head, _"Now you are going to tell you men to stand down and get lost!"_

"Ha, now I can see why there is such a high price for your capture," the woman said excitedly after the initial shock wore off, "I can ask for double or triple payment now."

"_You aren't going to be alive to get that money if you don't leave us alone,"_ Lancer threatened.

"As if you would do that, besides you don't want anything to happen to your friend over there now do you?" the Pokémon hunter said as she nodded her head over toward Alex.

"_Don't even think about it!"_ Lancer hissed out, pressing the knife into the human's neck a little more, drawing trace amounts of blood.

"Salamence, if this brute does anything to me, end his friend," the woman threatened.

Lancer could already see the Hyper Beam charging in the Salamence's mouth as it stood over his unconscious brother. He let out a very frustrated sigh before stepping back and dropping the knife. Immediately he was tackled and pinned to the ground by several large humans.

"Good choice," the hunter replied as she picked up the knife, "This is a most interesting development… real objects made solely by the power of thought." Her demeanor hardened before he spun around to one of her henchmen, "How did we not know of this!? I thought I told you to find out everything we could about these two!"

However, before she got a reply, she heard a loud, agonized roar from behind her. When she looked toward the source of the disruption, her jaw dropped some. Her beloved Salamence had a massive cut running across its next as blood poured out from the wound. Immediately all of her henchmen went on guard, unsure of what just landed what would undoubtedly be a lethal blow. The Pokémon hunter quickly glanced at both of her prisoners, but they were just as shocked as everyone else. That was until she saw the taller one smirking, as if he knew something she didn't. She quickly grabbed the Zoroark's mane and forcefully pulled him up, causing him to yelp out in pain.

"Oh quiet!" She yelled out in an angry voice and held the knife to the Pokémon's neck, "What do you know about this?!"

"_You are about to die,"_ Lancer answered with a smirk, _"No one survives its attacks."_

"What is this "it" you are speaking of?!" The hunter demanded as all her henchmen continued to scan the forest.

"_I don't know; I have never seen it. All I know is that it kills anyone who tries to capture us and appears to be successful at it."_

Before she could inquire further, there was a sharp pain in her side as she was launched onto the ground with extreme force. The knife was no longer in her hand and both Zoroarks had disappeared.

"Find them now!" She yelled out, furious at having lost her prized catches.

As soon as her minions started moving out into the woods, there was a large explosion as one of them was hit with a large purple orb. Almost simultaneously, a dark blue sphere hit another one of her men and knocked them out. This process continued as the two colored attacks kept coming out of the trees from all directions hitting all of her men until they were all on the ground, wounded, dying, or dead.

She quickly went to call out another one of her Pokémon, but as soon as it materialized there was a blur of white in front of her and her Pokémon was on the ground with a massive cut running across its chest.

"_I would not do that again if I were you," _an ominous, male voice rang out in her head.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The Pokémon hunter yelled out, half in fear, half in anger.

"_I am the demon the demons of this world fear,_" the voice answered her, _"Pokémon Hunter J, you have abused your right to life. As guardian of this region, I have full authority to do what I deem necessary to protect it and its inhabitants. I know of your record, what you have done. I have seen through your own eyes the atrocities you have committed. Now, it is time for you to pay for your crimes!"_

* * *

Alright! New story! Kind of a short chapter by my standards, but this is just the start, an introduction of sorts. They will get longer as time goes on. There is more I will reveal in the next chapter, but this is it for now.

Also, I would like to apologize for my absence lately. Life has been busy and I have been suffering from some writers block kind of. So I started this story a little bit early to help me clear it out. Hope you all will like this story! I have wanted to write this for a while now.

Cover made by Grayfox64 on deviantArt.

Also, today is my birthday! *confetti*


	2. The Proposition

Chapter 2: The Proposition

* * *

"Ugh… What happened... Why do my insides feel like they were outside…" Alex groaned as he sat up.

"Oh good, you're awake," a kind, female voice said as he looked to his side. His jaw slightly dropped at the Pokémon in front of him. She was also a Zoroark but different. Instead of having a red mane like his own, hers was a royal blue, the bangle in her mane was also a golden color, and there were two golden bracelets on her arms.

"Wow," Alex said in an awestruck voice. To his surprise, the Zoroark started laughing some at his reaction, "What is so funny?"

"Just that fact that everyone says that when they see me for the first time," she answered. "Your brother and my mate said it as well."

"Oh… I see…" Alex replied as he stood up from the makeshift bed he was lying on and took in his surroundings. He was in what look to be a Pokémon made cave with weird blue torches providing light. He could see one tunnel that led to another area and that was it. This was also when he noticed that the Zoroark in front of her was a good bit shorter than him.

"My name is Nova by the way. Your name is Alex right?" Nova asked.

"Yes, that is correct. It is nice to meet you Nova," Alex said as he started for the pathway.

"How are you feeling? I tried my best to heal you, but I am not the best at healing. My mate is much better at it than I am," Nova said as she followed behind Alex.

"I feel great actually. What did you use to heal me? Oran berries?" Alex questioned, "I expected to be hurting more than this after hitting my head that hard."

"Nope, I used aura!" Nova exclaimed with a happy smile. This only earned her a confused look from the taller Zoroark as he stopped and looked at her.

"Aura," he said in an uncertain voice, "What is that?"

"Aura is the energy that resides in every living being," Nova started, "Though my mastery of it is very limited, but I can still do a lot of things with aura."

"Oh, that is pretty cool," Alex said.

"Yeah, not as cool as what you and your brother can do though," Nova responded.

"You know about that?" Alex started in a shocked voice?

"Of course, who do you think has been watching over the two of you all these years," Nova said with a smile. "Us Azorians have to watch out for each other."

"Azorians," Alex asked, "What is that?"

"I think it would be best if your brother explained that, we have been explaining everything to him for the past few hours," Nova answered. "They should be right through here."

True to the blue Zoroark's word, the two of them emerged into a larger room with several other paths branching out in different directions.

"Alex!" a voice called out before Alex found himself tumbling on the ground with his brother on top of him.

"Hey Lancer," Alex said with a smile.

"Glad to see you up and about. You had taken a pretty hard fall," Lancer said as he stood up and pulled his brother to his feet.

"I feel fine now thanks to Nova," Alex said as he gestured to Nova who has now sitting next to a Pokémon he didn't recognize. It was primarily white and grey with a few black stripes. There were also three purple spikes that poked out from its body, one on each wrist and one out of its chest. The Pokémon itself looked very similar to a jackal or a wolf.

"She has always preferred using her aura to heal instead of fight," the Pokémon started as it stood up and approached him, "Though she is more than willing to fight when the need arises."

"Ah… I see," Alex started, looking over the bipedal Pokémon, "What exactly are you?"

"I am the guardian of the Saldaran region. I am a Lucario but have undergone several changes in my life. Some at the hands of humans, others at the will of the legendries," the Lucario explained.

"So… what should I call you?" Alex asked.

"I have many names given to me by me foes and allies. You may simply call me Guardian."

"So, now that Alex is awake, can you tell us why you brought us here?" Lancer started. "You said you would tell me when he woke up."

"Yes of course, take a seat as this might take a while," Guardian said, "Nova, could you go grab the book?"

"Of course," she said as she stood up and departed down one of the pathways.

"As for why we brought you here, is to make the two of you an offer. I have been explaining your lineage to Lancer and telling him why the two of you are special," Guardian started, "The two of you possess a power of unequaled strength. The power to form any object you wish merely by the power of thought, albeit with a few exceptions."

"Well, that is just the big one," Lancer said, "There are a few other smaller things as well…"

"Really? You will have to tell me about these some other time then. But for now you two need to know who you are," Guardian finished.

"Here is the book," Nova said as she reentered the room and handed to text over to the white Lucario. The book wasn't too big, but it was by no means small.

"This book contains everything we know about your parents, their lineage, and the two of you," Guardian started again, "It also contains a thorough history of Azoria and how we believe to two of you came to gain your powers."

"Wait… hold on a second. How do you know all this?" Lancer asked.

"All is explained in here," Guardian said as he slid the book over to him.

"Umm… we can't exactly read…" Alex said in a quiet voice.

"That's not a problem," Nova said as she stood up, "Even if you could read, chances are you couldn't read the text as only a handful of people in the universe can read it."

"Then why give this to us?" Lancer asked in a perplexed tone.

"Because I can teach you," Nova said with a smile.

"And how long will that take…" Alex groaned.

"About five seconds," Nova continued.

"Say what now…" Lancer and Alex said simultaneously.

"Just sit still for a second," Nova said as she placed her right paw on Lancer's forehead and it gave off a light blue glow for a moment before she pulled it away and repeated the process with Alex. "There! All done."

"That felt-" Lancer started.

"Rather strange," Alex finished.

"Umm… I didn't do that part," Nova said slightly confused.

"No, not that," Alex said, "That is something that sometimes happens with us."

"Sometimes we just finish each other's sentences involuntarily," Lancer explained.

"Very interesting, I assume that is one of those others things you mentioned before?" Guardian asked.

"Yes," the Zoroark brothers said at the same time, "Along with this."

"So, can you read this book now?" Nova asked.

Lancer glanced down at the book and opened it up to a random page. The symbols on it looked completely foreign but he understood them perfectly.

"Yes, I can," Lancer answered before closing the book up.

"So, what is this offer you have for us?" Alex asked.

"Ah yes, the offer…" Guardian started, "What are the two of you willing to give up in order to escape from those that chase you without end?"

"Anything!" They both yelled out.

"Anything eh? What about this world? Are you willing to give that up?" he asked.

"This… world…" Lancer said slowly in a perplexed manor.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex continued.

"Are you willing to leave this world and everything it contains and start over somewhere else?" Guardian elaborated. "Where no one would know your secrets and where you could live in peace as long as you are careful. It would not be easy, but you would not have to live a life in constant fear as you do now."

"I don't know… I mean, we don't really have anything to leave behind… but still…" Lancer said.

"How different of a world is the one you would send us to?" Alex asked.

"It is very similar, yet very different at the same time," Guardian started, "Humans are still the dominant species, but no Pokémon exist in their world. Animals that are rare in this world are quite plentiful in theirs. Given your species talent when it comes to illusions, the two of you should be able to blend in completely. We have already thought about all the details needed to have you infiltrate their system."

"Would that really be any better than what we have right now though?" Lancer started, "I mean, we would still have to live a life in hiding."

"That is for the two of you to decide," Nova interjected, "We cannot decide that for you, only tell you what we do know. But know this, here, in this world, no one is likely to ever see you as living beings, just objects to be used and own. We do not know how you would be viewed if discovered in this other world, but there is a chance it would be better than it is here."

Lancer and Alex remained silent for a moment as they thought it over. There were pros and cons to stay or going. It was just a matter of seeing which option had the most to gain with the least to lose. They could remain here and be hunted for the rest of their lives or travel into the unknown for the hope of living a more normal life.

"How would we learn their language and such? We don't know how to survive in a human world. We can kind of make do here by not speaking, but it always raises some eyebrows," Lancer asked.

"I can give you that knowledge," Guardian answered, "In the same manner Nova taught you how to understand Azorian."

"Will we ever be able to come back?" Alex asked.

"Once the two of you are stronger and know how to survive, you may come back," Guardian answered.

"Can't you just teach us that? Do the whole paw thingy?" Alex questioned.

"No, I can give you basic knowledge. How I fight and survive is different from how you will learn to fight and survive. Those are two things you must learn on your own," Guardian responded.

"I say we go," Alex said. "If there is any hope for a life better than constantly living on the run, I say we take it."

"Are you sure?" Lancer asked, "There is no going back."

Alex simply nodded in response. Lancer remained still and silent for a moment before letting out a low sigh.

"We'll go…" Lancer answered quietly.

"Very well," Guardian answered as he place a paw on each of their foreheads as a purple glow enveloped both of his paws, "This should be everything you need to know for now."

"Okay… now I have a headache," Alex groaned as he rubbed his head.

"No kidding," Lancer said as he mimicked his brother.

"Given that you just learned sixteen years of knowledge in a few seconds, your head should hurt a little."

"Now, time for a quiz," Nova said, "What is the capital of the United States?"

"Washington DC," Lancer and Alex said at the same time.

"How many states are there in the United States?"

"Fifty."

"How many continents and oceans are there in the world?"

"Seven continents and five oceans."

This form of simple questioning continued for a while before both Nova and Guardian were satisfied with the brothers' knowledge of their new home. They covered everything from geography to math to science to English and literature and other basics.

"Please tell me that was the last question…" Alex groaned out of boredom.

"It was," Nova answered.

"Good, I couldn't take much more of that," Lancer answered.

"So what now?" Alex asked.

"Now? We leave," Guardian answered.

"And how are we getting there?" Lancer asked.

"I will take you."

And how are you going to do that?" Alex asked.

"Simple," Guardian said with a smirk as the spikes on his wrists started glowing and two large blades expanded out of them. It took a few seconds, but in the end the blades ran from the tip of his paw to around his shoulder in a gently curved shape. Before either of the brothers could ask what was going on, the blade on his right arm started glowing a bright purple as he slashed at the air in front of him. In the wake of the blade a tear appeared in the air and a swirling purple portal appeared.

"After you."

* * *

Alright, some of you might be confused somewhat. Nova and Lucario (Guardian) are the main characters from my other story. Azorian is an ancient culture and kingdom that they are decedents from. If you want to know more about them, feel free to PM me, leave a review, or check out my other story. I will try to answer any questions you may have.

And for those of you have read my other story, no, Lucario and Nova will NOT be the main characters in this story. After this chapter, they will play a VERY minor role in this story and only appear a handful of times.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I look forward to continuing this story.


	3. Integration

Chapter 3: Integration

* * *

"Okay… seriously… that feels weird…" Alex groans as he lay sprawled out on the ground.

"You get used to it," Nova said as she stepped over him.

"Seriously… insides feel like they were outside…" Alex continued as he pushed himself up.

"It's not that bad," Lancer countered as he helped his younger brother up. "It is a weird feeling, but not that weird."

"Whatever you say bro…" Alex said as he shook his head to try and clear it out some.

"So is this our new house?" Lancer asked as he looked around.

"Yep!" Nova said energetically.

"How did the two you of you manage this?" Lancer asked as he stared in awe at the house they were in. It was by no means massive, but it was not small either. They appeared to be in the living room of the house and it was well furnished. There was a large couch, two smaller chairs and a large flat screen TV on the wall. There was also a decently sized fireplace with a picture of some wolves above it.

"Too much?" Guardian asked.

"No, no, no, it's nice," Alex said shaking his head.

"But how did you guys do this?" Lancer asked again.

"We cheated the lottery," Nova answered, "Used the money to buy this house and work on setting up your guys' cover."

"Okay… so we're rich?" Alex questioned.

"Yes and no," Guardian answered, "We donated most of the left over money to charities and local churches. However, we did save you all a good chunk to ensure you can buy what you need."

"How much?" Lancer asked.

"Around 1.5 million," Nova said, "Should be plenty provide you don't waste it. Also, don't go around telling people you 'won' the lottery. Just say your parents are well off because they work for some big company and travel overseas a lot."

"Wow… you guys thought of everything didn't you…" Alex said slightly confounded.

"Yep," Nova said with a smile, "Oh, and your birth certificates, passports, drivers' licenses, social security cards, and all other legal documents are in a file in the main office."

"Everything…" Lancer repeated.

"How did you guys get all that?" Alex asked.

"Boring details," Guardian said, "You don't really want to know. Just know it was years of manipulating the system."

"Years…" Both brothers said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, years," Nova said.

"How did you know-" Lancer started.

"-That this would happen?" Alex finished.

"Call it a certain ability of mine," Guardian said.

"Now, any questions before we go?" Nova asked.

"Yes," The Zoroark brothers said.

"Well, too bad, because we have to go," Guardian said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Alex and Lancer yelled out.

"Don't worry, you two will be fine," Nova said in an encouraging tone. "If you do have any questions, there is a book that we filled with questions and answer that we thought you might ask."

"Seriously… kind of creepy that you guys thought all of this out…" Alex said.

"We are thorough in our work," Guardian said before tossing them another book, "One more thing before we go. I suggest you two read this book some. Start with Genesis, and then skip to Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John. You might gain some wisdom from it."

"Alright," Lancer said as he caught the book. He glanced down and read the title of the book. It read 'Holy Bible" in gold letters across the black cover.

"Now, we have to go," Guardian said as he reopened the portal, "Come on Nova. Good luck you two, we will check in with you every so often."

"Hope you guys like it here!" Nova before she jumped through the portal.

"Well, goodbye for now," Lancer said. "Thanks for everything."

"Anything, you two deserve to be able to live your own lives," Guardian said, "Godspeed."

With that, the white Lucario disappeared into the portal and it closed with a loud clap.

"So… Now what?" Alex asked as he looked around.

"Explore the house?" Lancer suggested.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Alex answered.

For the next hour or so, the two Illusion Pokémon explored the medium sized house. They checked every corner of every room. The two rooms that took the longest were the two main bedrooms as the brothers had to decide who got which room. The rooms were not all that different, but in the end both of them wanted the same room because it was a little bit larger and had a nice view out to a forest that was behind the house.

"Dibs," Alex said.

"What? You cannot just call dibs," Lancer countered.

"I can and I did," Alex replied with a smirk.

"That's not how it works," Lancer said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sure it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No… It. Is. Not."

"Yes. It. Is," Alex said, sticking out his tongue at his brother.

"Fine," Lancer conceded, "I will be the mature older brother and take the smaller room instead of bickering with you."

"You enjoy it just as much as I do," Alex said with a smirk.

"Yeah right," Lancer said laughing some as he lightly punched his brother on the shoulder.

Before either brother could continue, the doorbell to their new house sounded. It caught both of them off guard and startled the two Illusion Pokémon. They did not think anyone would come knocking at their door this soon. Both brothers looked at each other before quickly nodding. There were two flashes of red light as each brother covered themselves in an illusion, making them look human in appearance.

Lancer's human disguise was that of a 5'11" with black hair that had a few stripes of red in it. He had turquoise eyes and was wearing khaki shorts and a blue shirt. Alex's disguise was almost identical as he had the same hair and eyes but was a bit shorter than Lancer. He was wearing black shorts with a grey shirt.

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded in satisfaction with their disguises before they made their way down stairs and to the front door. Lancer opened the door while Alex stood a bit behind him and to his right. The two of them had interacted with humans before but they had never spoken with them other than on a few rare occasions. Guardian should have made it so that they could speak the humans' language but they had they to try it out.

"Hello," Lancer said somewhat uneasily as he observed the boy in front of him. He was somewhere between Alex and Lancer in height, had brown hair and hazel eyes."

"Hi, my name is David," the youth said, "I saw that you guys moved in last night and thought I would introduce myself."

"Oh, well thanks," Alex said, "My name is Alex."

"And I am Lancer," Lancer said as he shook David's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"So where are you two from?" David asked.

"A place very far away that I doubt you have heard of," Alex said.

"A small town up in the Dakotas," Lancer elaborated.

"Oh, that is pretty cool. So why did you guys move down here to Texas?" David asked.

"Just needed to get away from some things," Lancer answered.

"Okay, well if you guys have time do you think you can hang later today?"

"Umm, maybe," Alex said,

"Cool, I live in the house across the street. Just come by anytime that works with you."

With that, David left and ran back across the road to his house. Lancer closed the door and both Zoroarks in disguise let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"That… went well," Lancer said as he dropped his illusion.

"He didn't freak out or appear to suspect anything," Alex continued as he too dropped his disguise.

"Maybe this will work out after all," Lancer speculated, "Besides, it isn't like we have to be I our disguised all the time."

"That is true. Also, we can probably go find somewhere near by to train and such without being disturbed," Alex concluded.

"So what do you want to do now?" Lancer asked.

"Lunch," Alex replied with a grin.

"Of course you do," Lancer said with a laugh, "You're always hungry."

"Can't help it, I am still growing," Alex said as he walked toward the kitchen.

I still think your stomach got replaced by a bottomless pit somehow," Lancer countered.

"Whatever," Alex said as he entered the kitchen. He immediately started sniffing around for something to eat.

"Smell anything good?" Lancer asked as he sat down at the table.

"You bet I do. They got steak in here!" Alex answered as he opened the fridge and started searching for the tasty meat.

"Sweet!" Lancer said, suddenly interested in the idea of eating.

"I thought you didn't care," Alex teased as he finally found and pulled out a large chunk of the meat.

"That was before you mentioned steak," Lancer answered, "Now hurry up and cut that thing in two."

"Sure thing," Alex said as he materialized a knife in his paw and swiftly cut the piece of meat into two even halves. After that, the knife disappeared into nothingness and he threw one piece of meat to his brother.

"I am starting to like it here even more now," Lancer said before taking his first bite into the raw meat.

"Same," Alex agreed as he mimicked his brother.

After roughly five minutes, both Zoroarks were finished with their meal and were highly satisfied. However, both of them soon realized they made quite a mess as there was steak juice and small pieces of meat littered all over the kitchen counter.

"Maybe next time we should be a little more careful…" Lancer said, "We aren't living in the wild anymore."

"True… but we are still technically animals," Alex stated, "But I guess he should try and make it look like animals aren't living here."

Both brothers let out a low sigh before they started cleaning up their mess. It didn't take them too long to accomplish their task, but it was something that neither brother enjoyed the chore. So they both decided that they would be more careful in the future.

"So what do you want to do now?" Alex asked as he jumped onto the couch.

"Take David up on his offer?" Lancer suggested, "Maybe he can show us around. We really don't know much about this place still."

"Sounds like a good a plan as any," Alex answered, "But I want to lay here for a bit. This couch is really comfy."

"You know what just occurred to me," Lancer asked, earning him a blank stare from his brother. "We get to sleep in actual beds tonight!"

"Alright, this was definitely the right choice," Alex said as he leaned back onto the couch again.

"I hope so. Let's just hope that we remain under the radar. I don't want to have to live a life on the run again…"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! This will be the last we see of Lucario (Guardian) and Nova for a while, time for Alex and Lancer to take the spot light for real. This might be the last update for a while as I will be heading out of town come the first through pretty much mid-August. I will try and get one more chapter up before then, but I am not making any promises. Thanks for reading and God Bless!


	4. Origins

Chapter 4: Origins

"And that's about it," David said as he sat down on a bench in the park. "Navite Town isn't too big and it is a ways from any major city. The major plus is that we are close to a gigantic national forest."

"That's cool," Lancer said, "Where is this forest?"

"A ways to the north," David answered, "You guys should check it out. It is the best place to go around here when you have nothing to do. Well, in my opinion at least."

"Will do," Alex said as he looked around the small park.

"So you guys have any plans for the weekend?" David asked.

"Not really," Lancer said while rubbing the back of his head, "Just getting settled in, why?"

"See if you two wanted to hang out more," David started, "Maybe go to church with me and my family."

"We will think about it," Lancer said.

"But we should probably head home. I am getting kind of tired," Alex stated.

"Me too, been a rather long day for us," Lancer said, "Thanks for everything David. We will see you around."

"You're welcome," David answered as he stood up, "Just stop by if you have any other questions."

"Will do," the brothers answered simultaneously.

"That still creeps me out a little," David said with a laugh. "By the way, if you two are twins, why is Alex shorter?"

"My growth was stunted some by a disease when I was a child," Alex answered, "Nothing serious anymore."

"_No, you are two years younger than me,"_ Lancer telepathed to his brother with a smirk.

"_Oh shut it, you know I can't just say that," _Alex responded, nudging his brother with his elbow.

"Okay," David said, oblivious to the brothers' banter, "That is good to hear."

"Well, see ya later," Lancer said with a wave of his hand, "I just remembered we have to buy some things, so we aren't going back the way we came."

"That's fine," David said, "Good luck finding what you need."

With that, the human youth departed from the two Pokémon in hiding.

"_Running home while invisible?" _Alex asked with a grin.

"_Loser makes dinner,"_ Lancer answered as he looked around and made sure no one was looking before disappearing completely.

"_Deal,"_ Alex said as he too disappeared.

* * *

"I hate you…" Alex said as mud dripped from his fur.

"Hey, I never said anything about rules against pushing," Lancer said as he materialized a towel in his hand.

"I still hate you," Alex repeated as he took the towel and started wiping himself off.

"And you also have to prepare dinner," Lancer teased.

"Hating you more now," Alex droned.

"You love me and you know it," Lancer said with a smile.

"Only because you're my brother," Alex said with a smirk as he threw the muddied towel at the taller Zoroark.

"I'm going to go get a thorough reading of that book Guardian and Nova gave us," Lancer said, "I got a few details out of his mind before he left, but not enough if we are going to live here."

"How come you get to be partially psychic again and all I get is photographic memory?" Alex asked.

"I have said it before, and I will say it again, I have absolutely-" Lancer stated.

"-no clue. I know, I know. Still doesn't make it any less frustrating," Alex finished.

"At least you can still see mom and dad's faces…" Lancer said in a deflated tone.

"And that is both a blessing and a curse," Alex said in a similarly saddened voice.

There was a moment of silence before Alex spoke again, "I miss them."

"I miss them too," Lancer said, hanging his head some.

"Do you think we will ever get to see them again? You know after this life and such," Alex asked.

"I don't know…" Lancer answered before he took a few steps forward and embraced his brother in a hug, "I don't know…"

The two of them stood there in silence for a while, just leaning on the other for support.

"I'm going to clean up some more," Alex said after the silent pause and turned to go upstairs.

"Alright," Lancer replied as he went to the study where he put the two books from earlier.

He quickly located the book and sat down a chair. He flipped it open and read the title to the first page: _Origins._

_While the two of you may have only walked for around eighteen years, you have existed for almost forty times that. The two of you, along with your parents and a third Zoroark, were sealed in a state of auric sleep for seven hundred years. This state delayed your hatching for around another hundred years or so. It is this elongated time spent in your eggs combined with the large amount of aura you absorbed during your slumber, which most likely resulted in your extraordinary abilities._

_The kingdom your parents were a part of was called Azoria. The Azorian Kingdom was a strong, peaceful nation that was obliterated by a much larger neighboring kingdom. This kingdom was the very essence of evil as it waged a genocidal war against Azoria. Very few Azorians survived the war to live in hiding using extreme methods as your parents did. _

_This also plays a part in your strength as Pokémon from Azoria boasted superior strength and longevity. I don't know why or how this came about, no one does. It was just something that happened over time. _

* * *

Lancer continued to read the unique book. It was filled with answers to questions he sought and questions he never even thought about. It took him roughly fifteen minutes to finish the first chapter. When Alex came down, Lancer started explaining everything he learned to his brother. It didn't take long before the younger Zoroark was up to speed as well.

After a while, hunger drove the two Pokémon to the kitchen as Alex started to prepare some more steak for the two of them to eat. This time he was more careful, slicing the raw meat into several thin strips and putting them on plates with paper towels. The steak was just as good the second time as it was the first. Each brother carefully ate their slices, trying their best to avoid the mess they had made earlier.

When both of the Zoroarks had their fill of meat, they both collapsed on the couch. They were tempted to try out the TV, but frankly they didn't really care for it. When you grow up living in the woods running for your life, items of fun are rare and not very important. The only things that mattered were how you were going to survive to the next day. So the two brothers just sat down and talked, thinking of happier times, of times before their parents' murder at the hands of Team Rocket or their life on the run. At times they were crying from laughter as they recalled certain memories like the time Alex pissed of an entire colony of Bidoof and Bibarel. He was running for his life for well over an hour as Lancer played practical jokes on the chasing Pokémon, only infuriating them more at the Illusion Pokémon.

Then there was the time Lancer managed to attract more attention than needed while stealing some honey from some Combee. He managed to escape, but was wearing most of the honey. It took him hours of washing in a river to get it off of him while Alex continuously mocked him from a nearby tree branch.

The brothers kept this up for hours until the clock read that it was 10:47PM and they decided to go to bed. The two of them went upstairs to their respective rooms, giving each other a tight hug before closing their doors.

Lancer looked over at the clock that was on the small table next to his bed and groaned; it read 1AM. He had been lying in the bed for over two hours and was unable to fall asleep. He could not see what humans valued in the sleeping devices. They were far too soft and hot for him. He wondered how Alex was doing but that was soon answered as his door creaked open. Lancer sat up as he looked at his younger brother.

"Can't sleep either can you?" Lancer asked.

"No…" Alex said, "These beds stink… I would much rather sleep in a cave. Not at all what I thought they would be…"

"Same," Lancer said as he hopped out of the bed and walked over to his brother.

"That and… well… you know…" Alex started sheepishly.

"I know," Lancer replied with a warm smile as he placed a paw on his younger brother's shoulder. "We haven't slept apart ever before."

"We got so caught up in the whole bed thing we forgot about that," Alex said as he looked up at his brother's caring eyes.

"It was rather foolish of us," Lancer stated as he lead his brother out of the room. "So where do you want to sleep?"

"Anywhere but a bed," Alex answered.

"How about in front of the fire place, that is made out of stone," Lancer suggested.

"That sound good with me," Alex replied as they made their way downstairs and to the space in front of the fire place.

The stone floor wasn't too big, but it was just big enough to fit the brothers comfortably. Lancer lied down first then Alex lied down next to him so that his back was against Lancer's chest. From there the two of them curled inward slightly so that Lancer was kind of surrounding Alex to a lesser point.

"Good night Alex."

"Night Lancer, love you bro."

"Love you too little brother."

* * *

Well, here you all go. New chapter. Random fun fact, right now I was supposed to be in Hawaii, but my family's vacation to Hawaii got canceled... What are the odds that Hawaii would be hit by TWO hurricanes the week we are supposed to go when it hasn't been hit since I walked this earth. 22 years of no hurricanes, then two on the one week I was to go. Whelp, that's Mother Nature for ya.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Will try and get another one out this weekend.


	5. New Faith

Chapter 5: New Faith

Alex and Lancer spent most of their time at home reading the book Nova and Guardian gave them to get a better understanding of their cover story. It surprised the brothers just how thorough the story was. It was clear that no expense was spared when creating their cover. Guardian and Nova thought of every detail and made sure that the brothers' hides were clear. When Guardian said he had spent years creating it, he meant it quite literally.

Sixteen years ago he and Nova had come to this world and implanted fake, yet real, birth certificates into a hospital's system. As for whom their parents were, Guardian and Nova had created fake parents using much of the same methods, except they used the immigration system instead. It is much easier to appear when coming from a foreign country than just appearing in the current. Records showed that the brothers' 'parents' migrated from Germany to and worked in the oil and gas industry before it boomed to the success it is today. However, both of them still travel overseas on business more than they are home. This makes it easier and less suspicious for the fact that their 'parents' are never home. After that, Lucario and Nova came back every so often inserting proof of their existence in doctor's records, school records, pictures, and such. Every stage of their supposed life on Earth was well recorded and taxes from every year were paid using the money Nova cheated from the lottery. Lancer and Alex were left speechless after they finished reading the section about the details of their cover. The amount of time and details spent on it were just astounding to the two of them.

"Wow…" Alex stuttered out.

"No kidding…" Lancer said, "We need to thank them more next time we see them."

"Agreed," Alex replied.

"Today is the fifteenth of August right?" Lancer asked.

"I believe so," Alex answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Because… according to this book, we start school in a little over a week…" Lancer said.

"They are making us go to school…" Alex groaned.

"Apparently it is law here… Totally different from back home where every kid who it ten or older has the right to travel the world unsupervised…" Lancer answered.

"Fun… we get to go to a warehouse of solid teenagers…" Alex said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"It can't be that bad," Lancer countered.

"That is what it is," Alex replied, "You can't argue that."

"True…" Lancer sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Alex asked, "I can't take any more of this book anymore."

"We could… read that other book they gave us?" Lancer suggested.

"Ugh… I am not sure I can handle our minds being linked anymore while you read…" Alex groaned, pushing his head back even further.

"We don't have to do that; I can just read it out loud," Lancer countered.

"Fine, that is acceptable," Alex answered before sitting back up.

"We won't read too much of it. Just a little bit for now," Lancer said as he put the large leather bound book onto the book shelf and pulled off the smaller black bound book.

"Guardian said to start with Genesis right," Alex asked as he looked at the book and its golden letters.

"Correct," Lancer answered as he sat back down and looked at the index before flipping to the desired page. "Ready?"

"As ready as ready gets," Alex replied.

"_The Primeval History, First Story of Creation,"_ Lancer started, _"In the beginning, when God created the heavens and the earth, the earth was a formless wasteland, and darkness covered the abyss, while a mighty wind swept over the waters._

"_Then God said, 'Let there be light,' and there was light. God saw how good the light was. God then separated the light from the darkness. God called the light 'day,' and the darkness he called 'night.' Thus evening came, and morning followed- the first day."_

Despite the brothers' initial claim of only going to read a little bit of the black book, they did not stop until they had read the first eleven chapters of Genesis. Only after reading the story of the Tower of Babel and of Abram's birth did they manage to stop themselves from reading onward. To say that they found the book interesting and intriguing would have been an understatement.

"So… do you think that this book is truth or just made up stories?" Alex asked after he found himself.

"I don't know," Lancer replied, "David believes it. That and this God is very similar to Arceus. So it seems like it could be true."

"That is a good point…" Alex said as the starting thinking again.

"Still, it is an interesting story," Lancer continued, "I guess we will find out more come Sunday."

"Why is that?" Alex questioned.

"That is when David plans on taking us with his family to church," Lancer replied.

"Well I am looking forward to it," Alex said.

"Agreed," Lancer said he put the Bible back on the book self, "We will have to read more of this tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Alex replied, "How about we go explore that national forest David mentioned. I really need to stretch out. I can only do so much in this house and making myself invisible is taxing."

"Now that sounds like a good plan to me," Lancer said, "But how exactly do you plan on getting there?"

"Nova said we have driver's licenses… So…" Alex said guesting toward his brother.

"You're not serious…" Lancer deadpanned, "I have never driven a car in my life. Nor should I have to. Our bodies aren't exactly made to drive cars."

"They are close enough. Besides, Guardian taught us how with that weird mind trick of his," Alex countered as he started searching for the small plastic cards.

"Just cause I know how in my head does not mean I know how to actually do it," Lancer replied with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Too bad, you're driving," Alex said as he threw a small blue object at his brother.

"What's this?" Lancer said as he inspected the blue object. It said 'fox' on it with the 'O' being a fox's head.

"Your wallet," Alex replied, "Now help me find the keys to the car."

"You're crazy," Lancer said as he gave in and helped his brother with his search.

"No, I just want to go exploring some," Alex countered.

"Well, let's go then, cause I found the keys," Lancer replied as he jingled the keys in the air with is paw.

"Alrighty!" Alex shouted out as he raced to the garage, cloaking himself in his human disguise as he went.

Lancer followed behind him at a slower pace but also put an illusion around himself as he entered the garage, inside was a red 2012 Nissan Xterra with Alex already sitting in the passenger seat.

"Come on you Slowpoke," Alex shouted out.

"Hey, I'm the one driving, so watch it," Lancer said with a grin as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Yeah, well let's get going!" Alex said excitedly, "So… where exactly are we going?"

* * *

Hello again! Hope you all have been doing well and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Though I must apologize for it length as it is not very long. Next chapter will be longer, promise. Hopefully I can write it tomorrow or the day after.

Anyways, till next time God bless!


	6. Hideout

To answer a question raised by Jack Storm in his last review, the Bible I am using is called _The Catholic Youth Bible_. The reason I described and called the Bible in the story as black and being called the Holy Bible is because trying to describe the outward appearance of my Bible is rather complicated. You can Google it if you want to see what it looks like. Now! Onto the chapter!

If you have any other questions, feel free to ask them.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hideout

"Lancer…"

"Yes?"

"That… was the single most terrifying experience of my life…" Alex gasped as the car finally came to a stop and he quickly bailed out of the car.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Lancer retorted as he too stepped out of the car.

"You almost hit five cars, two trucks, an old lady, five squirrels, and a deer…" Alex countered.

"True… but I didn't now did I?" Lancer said with a smirk as he started walking toward the park's entrance.

"I hate you…" Alex groaned as he followed his brother.

"No you don't," Lancer teased.

"But I am very close to," Alex said.

"No you're not," Lancer said confidently.

"Fine!" Alex said, throwing his arms up in the air, "You win!"

"Heh heh, love ya bro," Lancer said as he lightly punched his brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, right back at ya," Alex replied as he punched his brother back.

"Now come on, let's see what David likes so much about this place," Lancer said as he approached the entrance to the park. It wasn't anything spectacular, just a few small white buildings with green roofs. When they reached the largest of the buildings, they noticed there was an admissions office. Figuring they had to pay to get in, the brothers proceeded to that building. The two of them quickly bought season passes that were good for one year as they figured they would be coming here a lot and it would be cheaper to get them instead of buying tickets every time they came.

Upon entering the park, the two Zoroarks quickly got away from the crowd and went off deep into the forest before dropping their illusions. Right after doing that, both brothers let out a sigh of relief. Neither of them particularly enjoyed being in disguise for long periods of time. They knew they had to do it in order to survive though, both in this world and in their own.

Alex quickly found the nearest tree and scaled it faster than any human could hope to accomplish. He found a nice, study branch and laid out on it. Stretching out and basking in the shade of the leaves, the younger brother let out yet another sigh as a small smile.

"This is nice," Alex said to his brother below in his native tongue.

"Agreed," Lancer said as he too hitched his way up a tree.

"Would be nice if we could just live here instead of that house," Alex continued.

"Truthfully, I don't see a reason why we can't. At least on days we don't have to be in town," Lancer replied.

"And why do we have to live in the town? Can't we just disappear out here?" Alex asked.

"I highly doubt we could survive out here. I don't think there is all that much animal life and I am pretty sure I would rather not have people wonder why animals are getting killed here. The last thing we want is for people to come looking for us out here," Lancer retorted as he began climbing higher up the tree.

"I guess that is a good point," Alex conceded before giving his brother a strange look. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a better view," Lancer answered as he turned invisible to hide himself from any prying eyes.

"Of what?" Alex asked.

"The rest of the park," Lancer responded.

Upon reaching the highest safe point on the tree, Lancer began to doubt his assertion that the two of them could not live off the land in the park. The trees went on for as far as he could see in three directions, the forth being the direction they had just come from. He still didn't think living here would be a good idea, but he was pretty sure that they could if they wanted to.

"So? What did you see?" Alex questioned as Lancer hopped down the branches so that he was level with his brother.

"That this place is huge. There are some hills over to the west. Other than that it is mainly flat," Lancer replied.

"Want to check out the hills?" Alex inquired.

"Sure, why not," Lancer said as he jumped off the tree and landed in a crouched position.

"Lead the way," Alex said as he landed right beside him.

Lancer nodded before he took off running in the direction of the hills, dashing to and fro every tree in his path. Alex followed closely behind him, mimicking his every move. The two Pokémon moved faster than any human ever could as they ran on all four of their legs and their manes trailed in the wind. Once the rise in elevation became somewhat more visible in the distance, Alex tried to overtake his brother and beat him there. However, Lancer would not have any of it and put stopped holding back; he had been running slower so Alex could keep up. But if Alex wanted to race, then Lancer would happily leave him in his dust. With that, Lancer put a powerful burst of energy into his hind legs and launched himself forward as well as throwing up a nice cloud of dust for his brother to run through.

Alex was at the least slowed down by the dust cloud as he jumped onto a nearby tree and leapt off of it over the obstacle, his claws leaving six distinct marks in the tree bark. Alex started to slowly gain on his brother again as he too put more energy into this legs, thrusting himself forward. He was just about to pass his brother when Lancer again burst forward ahead of him in a dash of speed. This once again forced Alex to jump off a nearby tree to avoid getting blinded by the dust cloud thrown up by his brother. However, the maneuver had cost him a few feet as Lancer surged into the lead even more.

Alex did not give up though as he pressed on. He was many things, but he was by no means a quitter. He continued on despite the fact he knew beating his brother was next to impossible. He figured that he could only try and get better in the process.

Lancer was comfortable with his lead, but by no means slowed down. Not until he reached the top of the hill did he jump and skid to a halt on his two hind legs. A few seconds later, Alex appeared and did the same thing. Each brother was breathing heavily as a result of their run. It had taken them only a few minutes to reach and climb the hill. For anyone else it probably would have taken at least a half hour of hiking.

"I win again," Lancer said as he collapsed on the ground.

"You're older and stronger, that is expected," Alex replied.

"Then why do you even try to beat me?" Lancer asked even though he already knew the answer

"To get better," Alex answered with a smirk.

"I know, just like hearing you say that," Lancer said with a smile.

"So, want to do anything now that we are here?" Alex asked.

"Nah, this is good for now," Lancer replied.

"That is cool with me," Alex said as he leaned his head against the ground.

After around five minutes of lying around, the two brothers got back up and started back down the hill. Lancer claimed that the thought he saw something and wanted to check it out. This time they were casually walking down the hill and were in no hurry to get into another race. Upon reaching the bottom of the knoll, Lancer started scanning the area, looking for the patch of ground that seemed out of place on his way up. It took him a few minutes of walking around to find it, but find it he did.

It wasn't much of anything special, just an opening that lead into the side of the hill. Ducking down, Lancer peered inside of it. The light coming from the sun illuminated the cave for the most part in a very dim light. It was a pretty good sized cave as there was enough room for Lancer to stand up completely in it. Alex followed his brother into the cavern and looked around. The cave's floor was made out of dirt as were the walls and roof. It was very hard dirt, but dirt nonetheless.

"I like it here," Alex said as he sat against the wall, "It is cool, shady, and secluded."

"I couldn't agree more," Lancer said as he sat down next to his brother.

"I say we make this our home away from home away from home," Alex stated with a smile.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Lancer asked with a smile.

"Yep!" Alex said enthusiastically.

"Well, I have no objections to that," Lancer replied.

"It is nice to have a home in the wild again," Alex finished.

* * *

So…. It's been a while… Don't worry, not dead. I have just been moving into my dorm at college and such. I really would have liked to write more, both on this story and my other. I think after this chapter I will try and get the next one out for that story. I am not sure how much time I will have for writing, but I will write as much as I can. This is much less frustrating than games and a good way to clear my head. Anyways, I know that there are a few stories I am behind on. GameManiac, I will get to yours soon. If there is anyone else that I am behind on, tell me and I will get right on it as soon as I have time.

God bless and have a great school year (to all that are still in school)! I myself start classes tomorrow. MATH 151 and PHYS 218, here I come (that's just my Monday classes)!


End file.
